Marvel X Capcom : Heroes Saga
by UltraRider
Summary: A powerful threats are awaken from their long slumber, threaten the universe to the destruction. As the universe is on the verge of destruction, the brave heroes unites their will and power. The heroes sworn to fight the evil forces and save the universe before it's too late. (Warning : Alternate Universe, character can be a little bit OOC)


**Disclaimer :**

**Marvel Comics Characters Owned by Marvel Comics**

**Capcom Characters Owned by Capcom**

**Strider Hiryu Owned by Moto Kikaku and Capcom**

* * *

And so there came a day like no other.

When a powerful threats are awaken from their long slumber, threaten the universe to the destruction.

And yet the cause of this disastrous occurrence was not a natural one. Rather, it was the result of a most unholy alliance. They try to control the uncontrollable power for their own desires.

Their greediness and vile scheme causing the universe is on the verge of annihilation.

But the world still has a hope. The heroes of this universe, unites their strength and make and oath to eradicates the evil.

With the bless from Gods and Goddesses, and the prays from humanity, our heroes will fight to the last drop of their blood.

* * *

**Marvel X Capcom : Heroes Saga.**

**Chapter 1 : Halcyon – The Beginning of All**

* * *

**Noumizo Falls, Kimitsu, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. 21.00 PM**

Ryu, a wanderer warrior, tries to concentrate himself with meditation. His conciousness became one with the sounds of waterfall. In his meditation, he recalled his encounters with many kinds of strong people that became his friends and rivals, or became his dangerous foe.

But suddenly he felt a menacing aura. The aura suddenly revealt itself as an armored giant with horns on his head. Ryu tries to attack first but suddenly he cam't move his body. The armored giant picks one of it's horns that turned into spear and attacking Ryu with it.

"Gakh-!" Ryu opens his eyes as he gasps repeatedly. "What... is that?"

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York. 08.00 AM**

"Bunch of protesters from people that incorporated in a group called the league of nature guardians packed the street of Greenwich Village since this morning. The protesters criticizes the Monster Hunters, for killing many what they call exotic monster."

"They legally killed beautiful creature without mercy. That's just so wrong!"

"They're bunch of barbaric people who killed monsters for their own amusement."

"Monster Hunters can go to hel-" ~bzzzt~

"Tch, bunch of jackass." James 'Logan' Howlett, alias Wolverine, turned off the television he just watch.

"What's the matter, soldier?" Steve Rogers, or people know him as Captain America, appeared from the mansion's lift.

"A bunch of idiots crowded the street like a parade of idiots." Logan said as he stand from the couch.

"Oh, you mean the protesters?" Steve said. "It's rude to call them idiot."

"They know nothing about Monster Hunter." Logan said. "Monster Hunter is a hunter with honor, they knew what they hunt."

"And now that bunch of dickhead lumps them with the likes of Kraven." Logan added.

"People sometimes judge what they saw without knowing anything behind it, James." Steve said.

"I thought this is Avengers Mansion, not a nursing home." A man with expensive looking suit entering the Avengers Mansion. The man is Anthony 'Tony' Stark, or famously known as Iron Man.

"Piss off." Logan replies.

Loud sounds of sirens can be heard in the mansion. "The sirens sound are getting louder, maybe something happened in the rally." Steve said.

"Let's just turn the TV on, and pray they're not going to do something stupid or causing riots." Tony said as he takes the remotes and turn on the television.

"Everyone! As you can see... a drag- no, a wyvern suddenly appeared from the sky and causing destruction in the streets of Greenwich Village!"

Steve, Logan, and Tony are flabbergasted with what they saw on television

"...Well, that's really out of nowhere." Tony said.

"Tony, James, let's suit up!" Steve commanded.

* * *

**Financial District, Downtown, Manhattan, in the same time.**

A young adult wearing small helmet rode his electric bike while delivering pizza. The young man's name is Peter Parker, a college student who also a freelance photographer at Daily Bugle. Peter got a good paid from Daily Bugle but it's still not enough for paying rent and daily needs so He take a side job as pizza deliveryman. Peter arrived in an office building and go to the receptionist.

Peter put his helmet and five boxes of pizza in the receptionist table. "Pizza time."

The receptionist looked at the clock. "You're late."

Peter looked at the clock. "I'm sorry ma-am, the protesters filled the street so I take a detour."

"No excuse, the promise is thirty minutes. I'm not paying for those." The receptionist said. With sad smile Peter take his helmet from the table and leave the building.

As Peter put the helmet on his head, suddenly he heard a loud sirens across the street.

"Oi, I heard a dragon suddenly appeared on the rally."

"For real!?"

Peter hears the conversation of the citizens on the streets.

"A dragon? Maybe one of Mysterio's trick." Peter thought. Peter snuck on an alley. After making sure there are nobody saw him, he take off his clothes revealing a red and blue costume with spider symbol in the chest. From his bag he takes a red boot, customized gloves, and a mask. As he done suit up, Peter jumps easily at the roof and then summons a web from his hand to the nearest building. Peter jump off from the roof and swings across the city with his web.

"Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man!"

* * *

**Greenwich Village, Downtown, Manhattan, New York.**

The wyvern rampaging in the streets. The people from rally runs for their lives like ants when their nest is damaged. Fire comes from the dragon's breath, burns many vehicles in front of it.

Police forces tries to shots down the Rathalos but Rathalos's fire breath's attack range force them to flee.

Captain America, Iron Man, and Wolverine arrived on the scene. Their arrival relieves the police forces.

"Good job, everyone. We'll take it from here." Captain America said. "It's good that we don't had any casualities here despite the destruction."

"That's one of the monster that Monster Hunter peoples hunt, Rathalos, right?" Iron Man asks.

Wolverine looked at the wyvern's figure. "...Yeah, that's Rathalos, but... he's not normal."

The group looked at Rathalos body. Instead of fire red like usual Rathalos, it's body is greyish like rotting corpse, it eyes are blood red and don't had pupil in it. It's left cheek is ripped, showing it's sharp teeth and gums. It's body is bigger and bulkier than normal Rathalos.

"I thought we already destroyed Wesker years ago?" Captain America said.

"Maybe someone idolizes him so much." Iron Man said.

Then the rampaging Rathalos looked at the heroes and lick it's teeth. "We can play detectives later, our guest is hungry!" Wolverine said. Knowing that it's new prey is strong, savage Rathalos screams its loud roar to intimidate the heroes.

Wolverine, Iron Man, and Captain America close their ears with their hands. "Guh! Their roars never startle me but this is different!" Wolverine said.

Savage Rathalos flapped its wings as he began to fly, then he suddenly dives to strike the heroes with its fangs. Iron Man flies to evades, Wolverine jumps backwards while Captain America guard himself with his shield. Savage Rathalos attack hits Captain America. The vibranium shields decrease the impact from savage Rathalos strike but it still makes him bounced off to the ground.

The savage Rathalos became angrier than before. He flies again and now try to attack Iron Man with his tail.

Iron Man barely evades the tail attack with his maneuvers skill. "Nice try, Toothless." Iron Man attack the savage Rathalos with his repulsor blast. "How about I'll give you something special, **REPULSOR BLAST!**"

Rathalos successfully evades it and the repulsor blast hits an empty SUV parks across the street, destroy it completely. Then without givng any chance Rathalos with it's speed ram it's head to Iron Man's body.

"Gukh!" Iron Man falls to the ground. Luckily he's alright. "This guy is tough."

"**TORNADO CLAW!"** Wolverine hits the savage Rathalos's stomach with a tornado-like claw attack. the attack succesfuly wounds it stomach. Angered with it, Rathalos kicks wolverine very hard with it's foot. "Shi-!" The kick thrown wolverine to the police car.

"Hey guys! Did I miss something?" Spider-Man appeared in the locations. Then he looked at the rampaging Rathalos. "That's not dragon, that's a wyvern!" The savage Rathalos looked at the new pray with drools come from its mouth. It terrifies Spider-Man. "Hey, he looked at me." The savage Rathalos shots a fire attack from its mouth. "Holy cross fire!" Spider-Man release his webs to the nearby building and immediately swings himself to evades the fire attack.

"**SHIELD SLASH!**" Captain America powerfully throws his shield at the savage Rathalos's eyes and hit it. Captain America's succesful attack angers it more than before. "Good, come here!" Captain America taunts the wyvern as he catches his shield. The savage Rathalos quickly dives with intention to gorn Captain America. Captain america quickly rolls aside evading the gorn. "**CHARGING STAR!**" Captain America smash the wyvern's heads. Cap's charges attack make it dizzy.

"Here's your aspirin!" Spider-Man drop kicked the savage Rathalos's head. Back to it's sense, the savage Rathalos try to attack Spider-Man with fire breath but Spider-Man quickly throws webs from his web shooter, the web strongly shuts and binds it mouth. The fire can't get off from savage Rathalos's mouth, and burns it's own head.

The savage Rathalos screams in pain as it's head burnt. "**BERSERKER BARRAGE!**" Wolverine launch a rage animal-like attacks at savage Rathalos's stomach. Bloods gushes from it's body but the Wyvern still gave the heroes resistances as it blindly ram it's head at any directions.

"Let the chef do the cooking." Iron Man said as he summons giant cannon at his shoulder. "**PROTON CANNON!**" the giant cannon shots giant plasma blast that hit's the wyvern's body. Instead destroy it's body, the giant plasma blast pushed it's body across the street. After it's body hits hardly at the pavement, the savage Rathalos writhing it's body and dies after that.

The heroes sighing in relief knowing their battles has ended. "Phew, quest complete." Spider-Man said.

"Thank you for your support, kid." Captain America said as he pats Spider-Man's shoulder. "I'm really glad the fight does not last long."

"Cap, something's not right." Wolverine said. "I'm not even sure that monster is Rathalos anymore."

"Wolvie is right. Like our guess earlier I think someone, maybe Wesker's fanatic fans, modified this Rathalos into something that resembles bio weapon." Iron Man added.

Captain America looked at the body of the savage Rathalos ."I hope the person behind this is someone that we can handle."

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean, 13.00 PM**

A flying ship known as 'Partenaire' flying above Atlantic ocean. The flying ships owner is Ruby Heart, a female pirate captain from French. She and her pirates crew are one of the strongest pirates in the world with a prominent reputation across all seven seas.

"Captain, what we're gonna do next?" one of Ruby Heart's crew said.

"Are we going to find the Casket of Ancient Winters?" another crew asked. "I heard Thor keeps it in Avengers Mansion."

"You pillock! You wanna get killed!?" the ship's helmsman said.

"Gentleman, our next target is the artifacts from ancient times known as the Armor of Erosion." Ruby Heart said.

The crew of the ships shocked and murmurs at each other after hearing their captain's statement. "But captain..., Isn't that Armor of Erosion is just a myth?" One of the crew said.

"Do not worry my idiot crew, I knew where we can found our target." Ruby Heart grins. "From the trusted sources I got, we can find it in Doomstadt, Latveria." Ruby's smirk became wider. "... Castle Doom."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT!"

* * *

**Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria. 14.00 PM**

Sitting in his thrones, the absolute ruler of Latveria Doctor Doom looked at his valuable collection. But his eyes are more focused at the thing that shaped like black ball surrounded with black aura locked in a cage made with metallic glass.

"..Abyss... such a malice power that only I, Doom, who can handle it." Doctor Doom said. Then he leaves his throne and walks to his own laboratory. In his own laboratory,Doom looked at the a huge crystallized mineral in front of him with many scientist examines it. A silhouette of teenage male can be seen inside the crystallize mineral.

"Master." One of the scientist approached Doctor Doom. "Now we're 100 percent sure, the male inside this mineral is not an ordinary human." Doom and the scientist approached the mineral. "We believe he is one of a member from the ancient Brood race."

Doctor Doom touches the surface of the crystallize mineral. "Brood race, the ancient dragon race which we believed already extinct, appeared in front of my eyes." Behind his iron mask, Doctor Doom smirks menacingly. "Another powerful addition, for the Doom's army."

* * *

**To Be Continued..., Excelsior!**


End file.
